


Love is Love

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Modern AU, established relationships - Freeform, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Josh can't understand a lot of things, but he really doesn't get how Jack Horne, an old country priest, managed to snag himself a hot nineteen year old boyfriend with a flourishing male modeling career.





	

John 'Red Harvest' Williams tied the laces on his running shoes before stepping out the door onto the front porch of his boyfriend's house. 

He usually went for a run every morning. It was just one of the many ways he staid as fit as he was.

He sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and did a couple of stretches before taking off down the street.

"How in the hell...." Josh Faraday shook his head, standing in front of their large living room window as Red Harvest passed the house on his way around the block. 

"I'll thank you not to stare at other men, Guero." His husband growled at him, flipping through the channels on the tv while Josh stood, sipping his coffee and watching the young native man out the window.

"You can't tell me it's not a little suspicious." He said to Vas. "I mean seriously, look at that kid. He's hot."

Vasquez rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't pretend you haven't stated before." Josh said, giving him a look.

"At least I don't stalk him through the window like a god damned predator." Vas retaliated. 

"Admit it." Josh demanded.

"Yes, Josh. Red Harvest is a very attractive young man. Now What does that have to do with anything?" Vas sighed, finally settling on the morning news for entertainment.

"You're kidding, right?" Josh scoffed. "Come on Vas. You know you've thought it before."

"You're in my way." Vasquez growled, kicking at him to get him to move from infront of the tv.

"I mean, seriously. How does Jack get a sweet piece like that? There's gotta be at least a twenty year age gap there!" 

"Love is love." Vas shrugged. "Now move please."

"I think he's after his money." Josh said.

Vas growled at his husband.

"Hey, it's just a thought. But it's not a bad one." Josh defended himself.

"Guero, don't be an idiot. Jack has no money. He gives most of what he makes all away to charity." Vas reminded him, giving up on getting to watch any of the news. Apparently Josh wasn't going to allow it.

"Well....." Josh started again.

"Guero. Look at them." Vas told him, nodding to the open window. 

Across the street Red had made it back to Jack's house and now he and the old preacher were sitting on the porch swing, snuggled up together. Jack sipping on his coffee as Red rested his head against his shoulder, eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

They looked....happy.

"Now what does that look like to you?" Vas asked his husband, smiling at the thought of winning the argument.

Josh sighed. "You're right...I guess..." He told Vas.

"Thank you." Vas turned the volume on the tv back up. 

"So I guess if he really does love Jack then he wouldn't be interested in a threesome, right?"

Vas shut the tv off and stormed out of the living room, swearing in Spanish.


End file.
